A Screaming Royal! Birth of a Small Lady
by UH-60 NIGHTSTALKER
Summary: One Shot. A story about the Birth of every one's favorite Pink Haired shenshi.


**_A Screaming Royal! Birth of a Small Lady! _**

Once upon a time, in the Utopian capital city of Earth of _Crystal Tokyo, _there lived a beautiful queen that was loved and respected by all that knew her. She was a kind and loving person who had the love and respect of all the people of Earth and beyond, and she wold go out of her way to help any one who had a problem. No matter how big or small. She was married to the love of her life, who she fondly called her "_Mamo-Chan" _and he was very much in love with her and together they ruled over the planet Earth in an era of peace that people thought would never happen. Even her enemies, ( _the few that she had) _admired and respected her for the leader that she was, and she was protected by the legendary _Sailor Shenshi, _who were not only the Royal couple's defenders, but her closest friends as well. Their loyalty to her was unquestionable and like every one else on Earth, they too loved their queen for the person that she was and they would follower to the ends of the Earth, if need be, and would always love her no matter what...

Then _Serenity _got pregnant, and that all went out the window...

"get it out...GET IT OUT... **GET IT OUT!**" Serenity screamed in pain, as another contraction came and went. One of many that had occurred in the last 30 odd hours.

Serenity was now in the Palace's hospital and she was now under the care of her close friend and shenshi, Ami(_Sailor Mercury). _Serenity had gone into labor just the night before and she was rushed right away to the palace's hospital. Which was located in the southern wing of the massive building and was originally built for the Royal Family's personal use. And today, the Royal couple was in here and were about to welcome the newest member of there family... _Small Lady Usagi, aka, Chibi-Usa. _

Now, both Endymion and Serenity knew that one day that they would have a child and that they would name her 'Usagi. They had even built a nursery when the Crystal Palace was being construction. That was years ago. But what they did not realized, is just what Serenity would be like when it finally came time to give birth to the soon to be princess. When the public found out the their beloved Queen was with child, congratulations and well wishes came from all over the world, not to mention, more than a few gifts. A fact that Serenity liked very much. For the next 8 months, Serenity went through her pregnancy ah best as she could. And when I say that, I mean that her pregnancy involved a lot of crying, whining, random mode swings and threatening Endymion, telling him to never touch her again and get a hobby. But her husband and her shenshi endured this and helped Serenity prepare for the "Main Event" as Haruka once called it. Seeing that a few of them (Setsuna, Michiru and Haruka... Yes Haruka) were already mothers and had children of their own. Along with Ami, they all gave their queen advice on what she should expect and what she should do to ensure that her child would be healthy when she was born. But no amount of advice could prepare Serenity, or anyone for that matter, when it came finally came time to give birth and now , " AAAAHHHHH!" Serenity was in labor.

"Serenity, you are doing great! Just breath!" Ami said to her Queen and friend, as she was now getting ready to tend to her. " the contractions are 2 minutes apart, this baby is coming!"

"Your doing fine, hon." Endymion told his wife's hand with his , as he stood beside her holding her hand in support.

" I hate you Mamo-chan! I hate YOU!" she gasped back at him.

"Just breath."

'Don't tell me what to do KING ENDYMION!" she screamed, as another contraction came again. " Just don't touch me!"

" Just calm down my love, all will be fi-" Endymion was cut off, as his loving wife grabbed him by the collar and pulled him down to her face " YOU DID THIS TO ME, ENDYMION!" she said in a demonic voice, " I told you not to touch me AGAIN!" she screeched. Endymion at this point, was gasping for air and trying to free himself from his wife's death grip.

"Calm down your majesty!" Ami pleaded to her friend, as she took her position to deliver the baby. " I need you to push for me when I count to 3. Okay?"

Serenity just looked at the friend and nodded. Just long enough for Endymion to escape his wife's death grip and catch his breath. "On the count of 3. 1...2... 3!"

"**AAAAAHHHHHHHH!"**

Meanwhile in the waiting room, all of Serenity's Shenshi were seated and were all wondering just how long it wold be before Serenity would give birth. Sitting on one of the couches, was the Royal Family spritual adviser and friend, _Rei. _Next to her was a woman with long brown hair that was done up in a pony tail, she was cradling a small baby in her arms. She was Makoto, the palace head cook, and she was playing with her 6 month old daughter, _Atsuko. _Across from her, was a blonde woman that had sky blue eyes and she was clearly 4 months along with her pregnancy. But yet she still managed to look fashionable in her condition. Next to her was a young woman with shoulder length black hair and had deep violet eyes that seemed to dance and shimmer with life and and wisdom. They were Minako and Hotaru and along with the other 3 women that were there, they were apart of the Serenity's legendary Sailor Shenshi and for the last few hours, they had been waiting for news on their queen/friend's condition. The only ones that were missing, were Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna. Both Haruka and Michiru were currently overseas on concert in _Neo- Hong Kong _and even though they said that they were on their way, they would not be able to make in back to Japan until the next morning. Setsuna on the other hand, had to tend to the duty of being that _Shenshi of Time _and would not be there for a few hours. But her Husband and her Daughter, _Setsuko, _had come in her place. He said his hellos and went to join the other spouses that were there, that left all the girls to themselves...

" So how long has it been since she went in?" Minako asked, as she looked at the wall mounted clock that was there. " 5 hours in the next 10 minutes." Hotaru replied, watching the clock as well.

" I wonder how it is going in there?" Rei asked, as she looked at the doors that lead into the wards. " I don't know, but I can tell you out of personal experience, that Usagi-Chan is in pain right now." Makoto replied, as she was letting Atsuko play with her finger.

" It can't be that bad , right?" Minako said, sounding a bit fearful. "Right?"

Makoto just staired at her friend and said rather quickly"Yea, right." Minako did not get any confort from her friends statement. " But I can say this though. When it is all over and done with, you will never have a better feeling than knowing that you helped bring a new life into the world, and that fact alone, makes it all worth while." Makoto said, as she looked up at her friends and smiled.

"I just hope I could be a good mother to my soon to be." Minako said, as she looked down at her swelling belly. " I hope so to, her the child sake of course." Rei quipped with a smile. Mina, for her part, just stuck her tongue out at the priestess. The rest of the group let out an laugh at the sight of her friends antics and laid back, as they continued to wait for word about Serenity. Meanwhile, back in the Delivery Room...

" **AAAAHHHHH! I HATE YOU ENDYMION! I HATE YOOOUUUUU!" **

Serenity contractions fast and hard. The baby was on its way! Ami was sitting at the edge of the bed and was watching to see just when the baby will start to crown. Secretly, Ami hoped the Chibi-Usa would come soon, she was beginning to believe that Serenity would blow a fuse or pop a vain if she continued to scream like that. Endymion, even though ordered by his wife to never touch her again, help on to his wife's had all through her ordeal as he stood at her side and gave her comfort as best as he could.

"Every thing will be fine hon- AAAHHHH!" Endymoin screamed, for as another contraction came, Serenity screamed and squeezed his hand to a point that when she was done, the normally cool and calm King sank to his knees. "My haaaannnd!" he wailed, as he help on to his badly damaged appendage.

"Get up! This is not about you!" Serenity yelled at her husband.

"Okay Usagi-chan, I want you to push on the count of 3." Ami told her "3!"

"**AAAAHHHH!" **Serenity screamed, as she pushed hard. Trying to remember what she had learned in the lamaze classes that she and Endymion had taken in the last few months. But from what she could tell, it was like Chibi-Usa had no intention of coming out and was just doing this to spite her. If that were the case, then she would make her soon to be daughter pay dearly of that when she was a littler older.

"Alright! I see the head! Just continue to push." Ami said, as she saw the head begin to come out. Serenity did as she was told and continued to push harder and harder!

" Here she comes!"

" **AAAAAAAHHHHH...!**"

SPANK! SPANK! (Crying)

It was now late in the night and the Shenshi were still in the waiting room. Both Hotaru and Minako had fallen asleep on the couch, while Makoto's husband , Shinozaki, had taken Atsuko home to bed. Just an hour ago, Serenity's/Usagi's parents as well has her brother Shingo, had arrived at the palace and were now talking to Rei and Setsuna. Who had just returned from the time gates herself. Then, the doors opened up and a rather tired looking Ami came walking out.

"Congratulation! It's a healthy bouncing Chibi-Usa at approx. 1:22 am!" she said proudly. At this point. Every one got and rushed the blue haired shenshi, all asking to see the new born. " Sorry, but you are going to wait until tomorrow to she her. Besides, Serenity needs her rest right now, so I would suggest that you all get some sleep at home."

The others wanted to complain, but they knew that Ami was right. Serenity did need her rest. Every one just agreed to this and all went home. Including Ami, who needed a break in the worse way. In the morning she would check back up on the Queen, but right now, the idea of being in her warm bed and laying next to her husband Ryo, sounded more appealing to her than spending the night at Serenity's side. Walking along side Ryo, Ami left the ward and made her way home.

Serenity was now back in her hospital room, but she was not alone. For in her arms was her new born daughter, _Usagi. _She was wrapped in a white blanket with care and was fast asleep in her arm. This was the first time that Serenity held her and she intended to enjoy this moment as much as she could, even though the nurse would come soon and take Chibi-Usa for her full check up and place her under observation for the night. Endymion had long since left to go to bed, as well as to nurse his badly hurt hand. That left Serenity and Chibi-Usa all alone for the night.

As she laid there with her child in her arms, she could not help but to wonder and marvel at the thought of that she had brought such a child into the world. That fact alone was a miracle in it's own right, Serenity thought. Not even her Silver Crystal capable of such an act. Serenity knew that there would be events in her daughter's life that would be not so pleasant: _Black Moon, Wise Man, Wicked Lady, _but that did not worry her too much, for she also knew that Chibi-Usa would turn out to be an exceptional young woman and over come all these events.

But all of that was far away from her mind. All that mattered to Serenity right now, was the fact that she was now a mother and that she now had a family of her own to take care of and love. Serenity just leaned down and planted a small kiss on the sleeping child's fore head and whispered...

"No matter what my Small Lady, I will always love you my child."

_**The End.**_


End file.
